List of publishers
Archie Comics *Founded by Maurice Coyne, Louis Silberkleit and John L. Goldwater in 1939 as MLJ Comics. Aspen Comics *Founded by Michael Turner in 2003 and co-published the Fathom: Prelude one-shot. Big Dog Ink *Founded by Tom Hutchison and Kim Hutchison in 2009 and became part of Aspen in 2015. Boom! Studios *Founded by Ross Richie and Andrew Cosby in 2005. Caliber Comics *Founded by Gary Reed in 1989 and became defunct in 2000. An attempted relaunch was underway in 2015, but Gary passed away in October of 2016, preventing the relaunch from occurring. Charlton Comics *Founded by John Santangelo Sr. and Ed Levy in 1940 as T.W.O. Charles Company. Became defunct in 1986, but there most well known character, Peter Cannon, has since been published by DC and more recently Dynamite. CrossGen *Founded by Mark Alessi in 1998 as Cross Generation Entertainment and became defunct in 2004. Properties were bought by the Walt Disney Company, and published through Marvel until 2016. Crusade Comics *Founded by Billy Tucci and co-published the Vampirella/Shi crossovers with Harris Comics. DC Comics *Founded by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson in 1934 and have co-published Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet and Wonder Woman '77 Meets The Bionic Woman. America's Best Comics *Founded by Alan Moore in 1999 as part of WildStorm. It has since, like most of WildStorm, merged with DC. DC's Young Animal *Founded by Gerard Way in 2016. Vertigo *Founded by Karen Berger in 1993. Known for including more controversial and mature content. WildStorm Productions *Founded by Jim Lee in 1992 under the name Aegis Entertainment, and was part of Image Comics. In 1999, WildStorm was bought by DC, and has since merged with the company. Defiant Comics *Founded by Jim Shooter in 1993 and lasted until 1995. Devil's Due Publishing *Founded by Joshua Blaylock in 1999 and initially co-published Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes alongside Dynamite. Dreamwave Productions *Founded by the brothers Patrick and Roger Lee in 1996 as an imprint of Image Comics before becoming it's own company. Became defunct in 2005. Dynamite Entertainment *Founded by Nick Barrucci in 2004 and initially released comics through Devil's Due Publishing. EC Comics *Founded by Maxwell Gaines in 1944 as Educational Comics and was eventually renamed to Entertaining Comics. It has since become defunct. Fantagraphics Books *Founded by Gary Groth and Mike Catron in 1976. Fiction House *Founded by John B. Kelly and John W. Glenister in 1921. They became defunct in 1955, but there most popular character, Sheena, has since had comics published by Dynamite. Fox Features Syndicate *Founded by Victor S. Fox in the 1930's and became defunct in 1950's. Many of their characters are now properties of DC Comics, or were acquired by Dynamite to be used in their series Project Superpowers. Harris Comics *Founded by Stanley Harris in 1985 and published the Vampirella comics, as well as Creepy and Eerie. They were bought by Dynamic Forces in 2010. Harvey Comics *Founded by Alfred Harvey in 1941 and became defunct in 1994. Known for characters such as Richie Rich and Casper the Friendly Ghost. IDW Publishing *Founded by Ted Adams, Alex Garner, Kris Oprisko and Robbie Robbins in 1999. Image Comics *Founded by Todd McFarlane, Jim Lee, Whilce Portacio, Marc Silvestri, Erik Larsen, Jim Valentino and Rob Liefeld in 1992 and co-published the Vampirella/Shadowhawk crossovers with Harris Comics. Kitchen Sink Press *Founded by Denis Kitchen in 1970 and became defunct in 1999. They were mostly known for reprinting stories, including Will Eisner's The Spirit. Lev Gleason Publications *Founded by Lev Gleason in 1939 and has since become defunct. Most of their characters now exist in the public domain, and some were included in Dynamite's Project Superpowers. Liquid Comics *Founded by Richard Branson, Deepak Chopra, Shekhar Kapur, Sharad Devarajan, Suresh Seetharaman and Gotham Chopra in 2006 as Virgin Comics, but was renamed in 2008. They provided additional artwork on the Ani-Max one-shot and 18 Days hard cover. Marvel Comics *Founded by Martin Goodman in 1939 and have co-published Spider-Man/Red Sonja and Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness with Dynamite. Malibu Comics *Founded by Dave Olbrich, Tom Mason and Scott Rosenberg in 1986. They were since bought by Marvel. Pacific Comics *Founded by Bill and Steve Schanes in 1971 as a mail-order retailer, before becoming a comics publisher in 1981. Became defunct in 1985, and ceased publishing the year before. During their short span, they published many creator owned titles by Jack Kirby, some of which have since been published by Dynamite. Quality Comics *Founded by Everett M. Arnold in 1937 and became defunct in 1956. Udon Studios *Founded by Erik Ko in 2000. Publishes mostly Street Fighter and Dark Stalkers related series. Valiant Comics *Founded by Jim Shooter and Bob Layton in 1989. They published various comic series which have since become Dynamite's property, such as Magnus: Robot Fighter and Turok: Dinosaur Hunter. Warren Publishing *Founded by James Warren in 1957 and became defunct in 1983. They were the company who initially published Vampirella, and many of their Vampirella comics have since been reprinted through Dynamite. Zenescope Entertainment *Founded by Joe Brusha and Ralph Tedesco in 2005.